Let It Ran
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: Gemni #2 You relly don't want to mess with the God of the Seas...
1. Chapter 1

Now that school has strtd up agen, I might not be able to updte as quckly as I cold over the summr until I figre out a way to

**Now that school has started up again, I might not be able to update as quickly as I cold over the summer until I figure out a way to work it into my schedule. This is my sequel to Bring Me to Life, so if any of you haven't finished that, I'd start there & come back. I hope you enjoy it!**

Kayla's POV:

"Um…what are you dong?" Alita asked.

I quickly ran to the computer to stop the video. "Er...teaching myself the dance to Alan Jackson's new song." I said. "Do you have to sneak up on me?"

"Not if you didn't have your back to the door." I laughed. I was so lucky to have a roommate who had a sense of humor. Especially since I knocked her best friend - & my brother – off his feet when I met him. Literally. In front of all her friends too…

"I can show you the moves if you want." I said.

"Maybe later. We're taking you to Lily's tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeh." Lily's Diner opened a few months before I came. Apparently, her brother owned a party supply store, so the theme changed every few weeks. Any way, Lily herself was really nice, & really cool about having kids from school use every table on most week ends.

"When are leaving?" I asked.

"When ever you're ready." Alita said.

"Cool, let's go!"

"Not so fast." A voce said behind me. I jumped & whirled around to find that Koru had popped in with out ether of us knowing. "Your help, Pollux, is needed."

"My help?"

"Well, you & your brother. Don't worry; we'll have you back soon.

After making Alita promise that she would look for me when I got there, I followed Koru.

()()()()()

"So…are you showing us that transport thing you do?" I asked.

"No, of course not." Koru said. "That is a very difficult spell. Today we'll show you some thing much easer."

"What is it?" I asked as we met up with Soriha & Jeremy.

"This!" Soriha said, waving her arms as if she were Vana White.

"The janitor's closet?" I asked. "You can't be serous."

But they were, so Jeremy & I stepped inside. Who would have thought that the school's janitor closet would really be a magical portal?

As if life wasn't weird enough…

**Please review! Also, don't forget to cast your votes for the song that will be written in at the end of this story. The poll is on my profile. Please review & vote!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Plese revew

**Please review!!**

Kayla's POV:

"Wow…" I said as we left the closet. We were standing in what looked like a hall in a very old castle.

"Welcome to Ethiopia." Soriha said. "We have to hurry. King Cepheus is waiting."

"King?" Jeremy & I repeated. We were actually meeting a king!

Koru & Soriha led us down several hallways until we came to the throne room. The king stood as we entered.

"Ah, you must be the twins I have herd so much about! I am Cepheus, King of Ethiopia. You are Castor & Pollux, aren't you?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Koru said. Unsure of what to do, Jeremy bowed as I attempted to curtsy with out falling over. It might have looked a little awkward, but at lest I didn't fall on my feet in front of the king.

"Good. I was hoping you cold help me." he said. "It has been rumored that my wife, Cassiopeia, has been gong around saying that her & my daughter are prettier then the Nereids. Need less to say, she did _not _start this rumor, but she has gone into hiding until things have calmed down a little bit. I was wondering if you would watch over my daughter until it's safe again."

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" I asked.

"The Nereids are very special to Poseidon, the god of the seas. He's not some body you want mad at you."

"Good point."

"Will you do it?"

Jeremy & I looked at each other. It didn't seem very hard…

_Not very hard? You haven't seen what XANA can do yet. _Jeremy's thoughts cut into my own. He was always very good at telepathy.

_Get out of my head. He's a king! He's counting on us. _I thought. "We'll gladly do it." I said.

"Great! Let me introduce you…"

()()()(Later)()()()

After meeting his daughter, Andromeda, we headed back home. We gave Andromeda clothes to help her fit in, & we headed down to Lily's. She turned quite a few heads.

"Hey, baby. You got a map? I think I'm lost in your eyes." Od said as we sat down. Andromeda looked confused as the rest of us shook our heads. Od was such a flirt.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Never mind. It's a bad joke." Jeremy said. He went around the table introducing everybody. We then told our story.

"Please call me Andy." she said after we finished.

"All right, Andy. We'll get you set up at the Hermitage when we're done. If that's ok that she stays there…?" I looked at Alita.

"It's fine by me. It's not exactly a palace though…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

**Poll update: Colin Ray has been getting a lot of love (which is great), but the others have a chance at catching him! Be sure to support him if you want that song, or support a different song that you want to see. How? Vote! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Plese revew

**Please review!**

Kayla's POV:

We all hurried through the forest to the Hermitage with groceries. Andy had some left overs from last night, but we knew she'd need more food at some point. Jeremy & Alita skipped lunch to do the shopping, but knew they couldn't risk skipping Mrs. Hertz's test.

We entered to find Andy flipping through a book. It looked like an old copy of _Romeo & Juliet._

"I hope you don't mind that I'm reading this." she said. "It's such a classic love story."

"I take it you haven't gotten to the end yet?" I asked.

"No. Why?"

"Never mind." I said. "We brought you some food. Is the generator working ok?" As we got Andy settled in last night, Alita turned on the old power generator that her parents kept in the basement.

"Yes." She looked at the book's cover. "I so wish I'd be able to fall in love…"

"So, that means you're single?" Od asked.

"It means that when it comes time for me to marry, my father will arrange a marriage for me. I don't think he'll let me chose my husband."

"Why not?" Ulrick asked.

"Some day, I may be the queen of Ethiopia or some other land. That will depend on who my husband is."

"That sucks." Yumi said. "How ever, we're studying the play in my Lit class. If you understand that Old English stuff, I'd love it if you'd help me out a little…"

Normal POV (for once):

Regina looked around. XANA had built this Replica for her, so she would have a place to stay. After all, on the Isle of Druids, she was wanted for murder.

"You managed to take control of Ethiopia's queen." she said to XANA, who stood beside her. "Very impressive. Controlling Poseidon will be harder though. He _is _the god of the seas after all."

"I know." XANA said. "But those kids have the princess, so we'll be able to get rid of all of them at once."

Regina smiled. "Yes. The time is near."

**Yep, I'm evil enough to leave a tiny little cliffy here. Please review, & don't forget to vote in the poll!**


	4. Chapter 4

Please review

**Please review!**

Kayla's POV:

"So, what's Andy been up to?" Od asked as we all ran to lunch. It had been a week since Andy came to us.

"Reading mostly." I said. "That's all she really can do in this weather…" It sucked that she had to come this week, when all we've had day in & day out were storms.

We got into the cafeteria, somewhat damp but mostly dry, & sat down at our usual table. "Is it true that Lily's has open mike nights on the week ends?" I asked.

"Yeh, & normally the whole school goes." Alita said.

"Oh, cool! Do you know where you go to sign up?"

"I'd assume you'd go to Lily's, since that's where it's held…" Od said.

"I knew _that_." I said. "I just didn't know if she hung a list up or some thing. At lest here, I'll be able to sing with out having to bus tables…"

"You're a waitress?" Jeremy asked.

"It was the only way to get a some what regular gig in Lake Champlain." I glanced up & looked over Jeremy's shoulder. "Do you know why Koru & Soriha are here?"

He turned around. "No, can't say I do."

"We need you guys." Koru said. "King Cepheus has talked to an oracle, & he wants your advice."

"But…you can't just magically leave." Ulrick said. "People will see you."

"Oh, we're not." Soriha said.

"Come on, Ulrick, that would be stupid." Yumi said.

"We're taking the janitor's closet."

"…What?"

()()()()()

We hurried to the throne room once we got to Ethiopia. The king was pacing the floor.

"Oh good, you're here." he said. "I want to show you what Ammon showed me."

All of a sudden, I felt a vision coming on. I had no idea that you're able to just send people visions like that…

_Andy was tied to what looked like a huge rock. Surprisingly, she wasn't struggling._

_Then again, she wasn't moving at all…_

_A huge monster, which looked exactly how I would have pictured Champ, swam off in the distance. Poseidon was controlling it, & suddenly I was able to get a good look at his eyes._

_XANA had managed to control the god of the Seas._

Jeremy & I came out of the vision at the same time. We looked at each other.

This is _so _not good…

**So it looks like Gretchen Wilson is giving Colin Ray a run for his money in the poll! Who do you support? You can tell me by voting in the poll!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Plese revew

**Please review!!**

Kayla's POV:

Od ran up to us as soon as we stepped out of the janitor's closet.

"Finally! We've been looking all over the school for you guys!"

"Od, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's XANA. He's with this girl, maybe Regina, & this other guy, & a sea monster thing they called Cetus."

"What?" Jeremy & I were stunned.

"That's not all! They keep asking for the Lyoko Warriors!"

Jeremy & I stood there for a moment, shocked. Od pulled out his cell & called the others, letting them know that we would meet them outside.

"This isn't good." Jeremy said.

"Ya think?" I said. "But I am _not _letting that vision come true…"

"Ya think?"

()()()()()

When we met up with others outside, I was able to get a good look at the monster.

"Oh my God!" I cried. "I think that's Poseidon!"

"Who?" Od asked.

"The Greek god of the sea!" Alita told him. We started to run for it, but we didn't get far. Regina & XANA appeared before us.

"My dear cousins, it's always a pleasure." Regina said to us. We all stood still, shocked by the fact that our worst enemies stood before us.

"We'll keep this short & sweet." XANA said. "Ether you give us Andromeda, or both Ethiopia & France will be flooded. It's that simple." Regina waved her hand as they all, Cetus too, disappeared.

()()()()()

"That is _not _an option." I said. We had gone to the Hermitage to make sure Andy was safe.

"There is no way I'm offering her as a sacrifice."

"Is that what you saw in the vision?" Jeremy asked. "'Cuz I herd lots of strange sounds, but I didn't hear her…"

"Well, she was kinda…" I thought about the nicest way to put this, since she was in the room. "…not moving…"

"Oh."

"I'll do it." Andy said.

"Do what?"

"I will offer myself to Cetus, in hopes that he will not harm my people."

"But…Andy…"

"No." she said. "This is what I must do. It's our only solution."

**We still have a tie people! Vote! Please! I'm begging you!**

**By the way, is there any body who know what happened to the fanfic site on Lyoko Freak? I went to update my story, but the link was gone. If you knows, please tell me!!**

**Please review & vote!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay you guys. I was having some computer trouble. Better late then never, though, right?**

**Please review!!**

Kayla's POV:

It was really raining outside. I ran back to school, getting soaked even though I was wearing a jacket. The hood wasn't even helping. There had to be anther way to stop this, some thing that didn't involve Andy dying.

_Are you sure? _Jeremy's thoughts came into my head. _I don't want this to happen ether, but…_

_I wasn't talking to you. _I thought.

_What are you even up to any way? All you told us was that you'd meet up with us at the factory._

_I'm looking for help, ok?_ I had an idea. _Oh, & if you don't get out of my head right now I'll start thinking about The Waffle Song._

Jeremy wouldn't give up though…at lest until I got about halfway through the song. He he, that will be in his head all night.

I slipped into the janitor's closet & said the spell I had written in my head on the way here.

"_I know there's some body that can help me_

_So take me to where they be!"_

Ok, so it wasn't the best grammar. It just had to rhyme.

()()()()()

I walked out of a cave into a forest. It wasn't Lyoko, but it was still beautiful. I herd weird sounds coming from anther cave, so I went to check it out.

When I got inside, the sounds had stopped. I went in deeper & fond a dead body.

A dead, _headless_, body. Ew.

"Can I help you?" a voce said. I turned. I didn't see him when I came in.

"Um…I'm not sure." I said. "You are…?"

"Perseus." he said. "If you were sent by my step father, you can tell him I was able to kill Medusa."

"Nobody sent me." I said. "I'm Kayla. Maybe you can help me. There's a princess who is about to kill herself to save her country & mine. Do you think you fight the monster?"

"I can try. How do we get there?"

"Um, well…I have no idea." A sound came from Medusa's body. A white horse was coming out of her neck.

A white horse with _wings_.

"Perfect." Perseus said. "We can take him to your land."

Ew…

**Well, like I said last chapter, the ending is getting closer. Submit your questions now for the special chapter! **

**Poll update: The tie is broken! Gretchen has a slight led over Colin. But can Faith, Taylor, or Sara catch up? Time's running out, folks! Let your voce be herd!!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Plese revew

**Please review!!**

Kayla's POV:

When we got to the factory, Perseus insisted that we bring the horse in. He had decided on the name Pegasus on the way over.

"What the…?" Jeremy said as we came into the lab. I guess a winged horse is strange even for a Lyoko Warrior…

"Perseus said he'd help kill Cetus." I said.

"Good, 'cuz he's in Lyoko." Jeremy said. "Head to the scanner room. Where did the horse come from?"

"You _really _don't want to know…"

()()()()()

We were trying our hardest to help Perseus. Sadly, he wasn't able to do any damage.

"This is crazy!" Od said. He turned to me. "You're a witch, do some thing!"

"I don't know! I'm still getting used to the idea of saving the world every other night!" I said.

"Od might have a point." Jeremy said. "I have an idea…"

Moments later, he came up beside me.

"What are you dong here? You don't even have a weapon? I thought you were the smart twin!"

"I'm only here to help you do a spell!" he said as he was hit in the back by a laser from a Krab. I pulled him behind a block of ice & he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket.

"Perseus needs our aid

_Help us guide his shining blade!"_

Perseus threw his sword & managed to hit the monster in the neck. Cetus was finally dead.

()()()()()

Jeremy sent himself home as we took care of the rest of the monsters. As Alita ran to the tower, Perseus cut Andy's chains.

"Hi." He said.

She just stared up at him. "Hi…"

Nether of them seemed to know what else to say.

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

"Ya know…this cold be the start of a beautiful relationship…" I said as we watched them say hello yet again.

"Not a very…vocal…relationship…" Od said.

**Ok, ok. So that last part was kinda based off of **_**Sabrina. **_**Well, this is fan fiction after all…**

**POLL UPDTE: The poll will be CLOSNG some time during this week. If you haven't voted yet, vote NOW!!**

**Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Plese revew

**Please review!!**

Kayla's POV:

I promised myself that I wouldn't think about him.

Andy & Perseus had gone home a few days ago, & Jeremy & I had herd that they would marry each other in a few months. I was happy for them, really I was, but…seeing them together made me think of Jordan, & I had promised myself I wouldn't think about him any more.

But, as I put my make up on for the open mike night at Lily's, the memories came back any way.

()()() Flash back ()()()

Jordan had just started working where I worked. I had finished my set for the night, & the place was closing down for the night. He waited for us to be alone before he came over to me.

"_You have an awesome voce." Jordan said._

"_Thanks." I said._

"_So, um…I didn't know if…maybe…you wanted to see a movie some time?"_

_I blushed. "You mean…like a date?"_

"_Um, well…" He was blushing too. "Yeh…"_

"_Ok." I was extremely flattered. "I'd like that…"_

"_Great. So…can I call you to set up the details?"_

"_Sure."_

()()() End flash back ()()()

I took a deep breath as I went out on stage. I wasn't really nervous about the crowd, I just had to put Jordan out of my head. Instead, I forced myself to think of Andy & Perseus instead.

I don't need whisky

_To drown out the pan_

_Or some old umbrella_

_To hold off the ran._

Of course, I had sang this song the night Jordan asked me out…

I don't have to cross over

_A river of tears_

_All that I need is right here._

But, Andy & Perseus would be together forever. It was just some thing in their eyes when they looked at each other.

Holding' you

_Holds me together_

_When holding on_

_Gets just a little too hard_

_When this tight rope I travel_

_Begins to unravel_

_I feel like I'm falling apart_

_Holding' you_

_Holds me together_

I knew that look. It was love.

Holding' you

_Holds me together._

**Well, you guys made a great choice! Gretchen Wilson's song fit perfectly! Even if my song fic skills are a little rusty…**

**Don't forget, the next chapter is where I will answer ANY & ALL questions. Kinda like Truth or Dare (but with out the dares). It can be anything about me, the story, Kayla, or what ever! Leave the questions in your reviews!**

**Please review!!**


	9. The Myth Behnd the Fictn

Well, nobody sent me any questions, so this chapter will be kinda short & sweet

Well, nobody sent me any questions, so this chapter will be kinda short & sweet. I am, though, very happy that I do have readers who are following the series (205 hits as I write this, over 600 hits on Bring Me to Life) & I'm very grateful to you! Reading the reviews you leave & watching my hit counter keep getting higher are the high lights of my day!

()()() The Myth ()()()

Ok, some of you may have picked up on this, but this story was (heavily) influenced by Greek Mythology. In fact, this story was Andromeda's story, but with Lyoko elements added (& a few things changed). It's said that the child of Andromeda & Perseus became the ruler of Persia, & when Adored & Perseus died, the Greek Gods made them constellations.

Greek mythology isn't so boring after all, now, is it?

()()() Music ()()()

The song Kayla was listening to in Ch. 1 was "Good Time" off of Alan Jackson's CD by the same name.

Our poll winner: "Holding You" by Gretchen Wilson, can be fond on her _Here for the Party_ CD.

()()() Final Words ()()()

Like I said, short & sweet. If you wanted more here, you should have left questions! Thank you everybody who reviewed & voted! A new poll will be up soon, & a story should follow soon after that. Keep an eye out for "ads" on forums for more info. I hope to see you next time!

**Please review!!**


End file.
